


Starlight Waltz

by phoenixwaller



Series: Victuri Vignettes [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, Getting Old Together, Had to do it, Love, M/M, Post-Canon, SO FLUFFY, Victuri, get the tissues, gonna cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9578186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwaller/pseuds/phoenixwaller
Summary: Yuri knows that Victor is a fan of Ice Dance, and asks Anya to teach them the Starlight Waltz for them to perform at their wedding.Little did he know that it would grow to become their signature dance.Starlight Waltz follows their path as they grow old and form a family together, coming back to the ice each year to dance it together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So anybody who has read _In Our Dreams_ has probably figured out that I headcanon Victor as a fan of Ice Dance. The Starlight Waltz is actually one of the old compulsory dances, and is quite pretty. Every movement is defined, even where the lead places their hand on the follow, and without elements like spins or lifts I thought it was perfect to carry them through this work. 
> 
> \-----------  
> This came to me yesterday, and I was crying so hard just thinking about it I knew I had to write it or it would haunt me. 
> 
> It's sweet and fluffy, but oh man I'll be surprised if you don't cry. 
> 
> It's also extremely hard to edit near the end. So while I tried my best, please forgive any little mistakes, they're hard to see around tears.

“Please Anya!” Yuri clapped his hands in front of his face and bowed to the Russian woman. 

He could feel Georgi’s eyes burning into his back from across the rink. Yuri had been in St. Petersburg for over a year, but it was clear that the Russian man was still not completely over his old flame. Yuri ignored it, knowing that what he was doing was more important than a few days of the man pouting at him. 

Anya sighed and grabbed Yuri’s arm, dragging him away from Georgi’s intense glare and to a more secluded area of the rink. 

“Why me Yuri?”

“You’re the only ice dancer I know to ask,” Yuri fidgeted. “And… um… since they did away with the compulsories after twenty-ten I thought it best to ask somebody who was competing then.”

Anya scowled at the reference to her age, but softened quickly, realizing that he had a point.  

“Why do you want to learn one of the compulsory patterns anyway?” she demanded once they were out of earshot of the more gossip prone figure skaters. 

Yuri stood and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “Victor has always been a fan of Ice Dance, he even said that the compulsories were his favorite part. I want to dance one with him for our wedding.”

Anya gave Yuri a confused look. “Your wedding is this summer though, or did you forget that you timed it to be after the season so everybody could come without worrying about competitions.”

Yuri smiled. “Well, you know Victor… Somehow we both started talking about how fun it would be to have a rinkside wedding…”

“So you’re moving the date?”

Yuri put his hands in front of himself, shaking them wildly. “No! No, no, no, no. We’re not moving the date.”

“So do you plan to rent out a rink, is there even a rink there?”

“No… but there will be?”

“Huh?”

“We’re… um… well…”

“Spit it out Yuri.”

“Victor reserved a synthetic rink,” he mumbled. “Full size.”

Anya burst out laughing. “Victor… reserved a full size synthetic ice rink… for your wedding?”

Yuri smiled. “For the reception actually, but since it’s a beach wedding it’ll be right there.”

Anya smiled. 

“Victor has talked about holding the first dance on the ice, he might already be choreographing it.”

“So why ask me?”

“Because I think… no, I know that he would love it.”

Anya sighed. “Ok, consider it my wedding present. I will teach the two of you one pattern dance.”

“You will?” Yuri looked at her, amazement and gratitude filling his eyes. 

Anya nodded. “Yes, but only because you’re adorable as a couple.”

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!”

“You’re welcome,” Anya laughed, trying to calm Yuri. “But which one? Hmm…”

“Umm, about that?”

“You have one in mind?”

“Is… is the Starlight Waltz ok?”

Anya smiled. “It’s a good one. I think Victor would appreciate it.”

Yuri beamed at her. 

“There are only a few months until your wedding, and though it looks simple it’s an intricate pattern. There is more than the step sequences, even where the lead puts his hand on the follow is defined. There’s a lot to learn so let’s start out with lessons three times a week.”

Yuri nodded and smiled as Anya made her exit. 

* * *

 

“ _ Yuuuuuri _ ,” Victor whined as Yuri led him to the ice. “We were here all day. Why are we back when we could be cuddling on the couch?”

“Just humor me Victor,” Yuri replied with a laugh. “It’ll be worth it, I promise.”

Yuri could hear the pout in Victor’s voice as the Russian man grumbled, but felt a fond tightening of the grip on his hand as well. 

“Anya?” Victor asked as they pushed open the door and saw the woman in the center of the rink, resplendent in a ruby-red practice outfit and her long hair pulled back.

“You’re late Yuri,” she scolded. 

“Sorry Anya,” Yuri replied as he moved to pull on his skates. “Victor took a bit of convincing.”

“Yuri?” Victor prompted. 

Yuri was quiet until he made sure the knots on his laces were secure. He stood, walked over to Victor and slid his arms over his fiance’s shoulders. “I asked Anya to teach us the Starlight Waltz before our wedding. I… I thought we could use it for our first dance.”

Yuri smiled as he watched Victor’s eyes widen and a look of joy cross his face. 

Victor pulled Yuri tight and kissed him. “I love you Yuri! I don’t know what I did to deserve you!”

Yuri smiled against Victor’s lips. “Put your skates on Victor, before she changes her mind.”

* * *

 

They were married against the backdrop of the sun setting over the ocean. The warmth of the beach was almost chill compared to that in their hearts as they stared into one another’s eyes and spoke their vows before family and friends. The sky was painted with pink and gold as they kissed. 

Warm light filled the beach soon after, torches and string lights illuminating the area of the reception, and bonfires further out around the area for those who wanted a few minutes of quiet. The dance platform and synthetic rink stood to one side. 

Competitive skaters laughed and grumbled about the slight difference in the way the synthetic surface felt, and complained that they had to use special skates instead of the ones they were used to. Kids tumbled onto the slick surface a few songs in, trying to find their balance and laughing at being able to skate without heavy jackets. 

Then it was time. Skaters and dancers moved aside, leaving the temporary rink open for the happy couple. They took their places, the light reflecting off their cream-colored tuxedos. There were a few free steps to get into the pattern, two full cycles and a few free steps again at the end. 

The first few notes drifted across the rink. The skaters in the crowd laughed and applauded, while those who weren’t as familiar with the sport wondered what the joke was. 

Victor’s hand settled on Yuri’s back as he led the first half of the dance, cutting toward the center of the rink and back to the wall as instructed by Anya, mindful of the tiniest details in the holds and touches. Every movement in the dance was pre-defined, and both men were determined to honor the technique in it. 

Then it was time for the second cycle, and Yuri took the lead, guiding Victor as lovingly as he had been. He relished the dance, overjoyed that he had been able to put such joy on Victor’s face as they learned the subtle nuances of the piece. 

Then it was over. They smiled at each other, thrilled with the performance. They linked hands and laid back on the synthetic surface smiling and recovering even while others skated around them. 

* * *

 

“Happy anniversary Yuri,” Victor murmured as they walked down a street in London, a free evening before their third Grand Prix Final together. 

Yuri looked up and tapped Victor on the side of the head. “Are you getting senile already? Our anniversary is in the summer, surely you know that, we’ve only been married six months.”

Victor stopped and pulled the smaller man into his arms, love and laughter shining in his eyes. He leaned in and kissed his husband. “Not that anniversary,” he whispered, breath warm against Yuri’s lips. “Today is the second anniversary of the day we proposed. It’s the second happiest day of my life.”

Yuri smiled. “Oh yeah, what was the first?”

“Oh I think it was when I won my first Olympic gold,” Victor teased before kissing Yuri.

They parted and Victor resumed leading Yuri down the crowded street. 

“So where are you taking us?” Yuri asked after a moment. 

Victor smiled and turned the corner. The Somerset House came into view. “I thought we’d spend some time here tonight.”

Yuri’s eyes widened. “How long ago did you buy tickets?”

Victor moved to Yuri’s back and wrapped his arms around the younger man’s waist. He leaned his head on Yuri’s shoulder. “Not long after the wedding. There’s another surprise too.”

Yuri was silent as Victor led them toward the stunning outdoor rink. They rented some skates and took to the ice. They’d barely taken a couple warm up laps when Victor moved into position and settled his hand against the small of Yuri’s back. 

“Victor?” Yuri asked. Then the music started. 

Victor smiled and the crowd seemed to melt to the sides as they danced the familiar pattern. 

Applause sounded from strangers all around when they’d finished, but Yuri could barely hear it through the emotion in his head. Victor kissed him.

“I love you Yuri.”

* * *

 

Audiences loved seeing the figure skating husbands perform the dance. It didn’t have mesmerizing spins or exciting jumps, but the men owned every step. Their love was evident every time they danced it, and whenever they appeared together at an exhibition they were asked to perform it as an encore. 

They never refused. It was their dance, a renewal of vows more powerful than words could ever express. 

* * *

 

“Come on Yuri,” Victor begged. 

“Victor, we can’t leave her. She’s only a month old!” Yuri protested, holding the sleeping infant close. 

Victor smiled. “Yuri, your mom will be a fine babysitter. I mean... you didn’t die, so she obviously has the requisite experience.”

“Do you want to spend the night with grandma, Sakura?”

The baby gurgled and stretched slightly at hearing her name. 

Victor convinced Yuri to drop their adopted daughter at the inn to spend the night with Hiroko and Toshiya Katsuki. 

They’d moved back to Japan to be close to the younger man’s family during the first year of their daughter’s life, and the first of Yuri’s retirement from competitive skating. 

“How’s it feel to be thirty?” Victor teased as he linked his arms in Yuri’s as they walked. 

“You tell me, you’ve been in your thirties longer than I have,” Yuri joked back. 

“Are you going to be ok with retirement?” Victor asked softly. “You were still so strong last year. You could have probably gotten one more good season in.”

Yuri nodded. “It was time. Retiring after that second Olympic gold felt right. Besides, neither one of us is really off the ice. We’ll still be viable as exhibition skaters for several years, especially you.” His breath puffed out in front of him as he talked. 

“Yuri, you know you beat my winning streak. I think you’re the one they’re going to want to see.”

“We’ll see who gets more calls then.”

Yuri leaned his head on Victor’s shoulder, and slowly came to the awareness that he was being led to the Ice Castle. 

Victor opened the door with a key provided by Yuko years before, during that first season together, and led his husband to the ice. String lights were draped around the perimeter, reminiscent of the lighting from their wedding reception. 

Yuri smiled as they pulled on their skates and took to the ice. Victor fumbled with the remote a second, then the familiar song echoed through the space. 

* * *

 

“Pyotr, stop pestering your sister,” Yuri scolded as he opened the door to reveal a tall, blond, Russian man. “Hey Yurio, come on in.”

“That’s not my name Katsudon.”

Yuri smiled at his old friend. “Thanks for coming.”

“Sure, no problem. Yuri Plisetsky, defending Olympic gold medalist, and babysitter extraordinaire.”

“Yurio!” Victor called cheerily from the kitchen. “Kids, go say hi to uncle Yurio.”

“That’s not my name old man!” Yurio called back. 

“Uncle Yuri!” Sakura cried as she jumped into the blond man’s arms. 

“Hey there kiddo,” Yurio said with a smile. “You’re getting big. How old are you again?”

“Seven!” the girl replied with a giggle. 

“That’s so old! I order you to stop getting older right this minute young lady.”

Sakura laughed and jumped down, pulling Yurio’s hand to lead him into the living room. 

“You owe me for this Katsudon,” Yuri called back over his shoulder. “I should be training. I’m getting a little old to be defending my Olympic gold, and the games are only a couple months away.”

“You’re not that old,” Yuri replied. “And I defended mine at that age, so I know you can do it.”

“As your coaches we know you’ll be fine,” Victor replied leaning against a nearby wall. 

“You’re only my coaches because Yakov retired and left the rink to you two clowns,” the younger man grumbled in reply. 

“We’ll treat you when Otabek gets back into town. How’s that sound?” Yuri called to the disappearing length of blond hair.

“It better be good.”

“Now Yurio,” Victor said, following them into the other room. “We’ll land in Moscow later this afternoon. They know the rules. Sakura can stay up until nine if her homework is done. Pyotr’s bedtime is seven-thirty.”

“Yeah yeah, I know,” came the same angry tone that was Yurio’s trademark. “This isn’t my first time taking care of the rugrats.”

“They’re older now,” Victor protested. “Pyotr is five!”

“As long as he’s not shitting in diapers it’ll be fine.”

“Language Yurio!” Yuri called from where he was checking their bags. 

“Get out of here you gross old lovebirds, or you’ll miss your flight. Your kids will still be alive when you get back.”

Yuri and Victor linked hands in the cab to the airport, and napped on each other’s shoulders during the short flight. 

It was something they’d talked about, and finally decided could be put off no longer. They wanted to skate it there while they were both still strong enough skaters to give it the passion it deserved. Victor was over forty, and decades of being on the ice was starting to take its toll, even if he only performed one or two double jumps at exhibitions. 

They were the final performance of the special exhibition on the Red Square Rink. They knew that their time as exhibition skaters was dwindling, and performing their dance for the public on their engagement anniversary was the best way they knew to celebrate. 

* * *

 

“Sakura! Perfect!” Victor called from the barrier. 

The girl smiled, arena lights reflecting off the sequins of her costume. She skated over to where her coach fathers waited to greet her. They flanked her in the kiss and cry, awaiting the results of her free skate in her first Grand Prix Final. 

The scores were announced, and fifteen year old Sakura Katuski-Nikiforov had won gold at her first Grand Prix Final, only hours after her younger brother took silver in the junior division. 

The family was jubilant through the medal ceremony, but as the arena emptied Victor walked over to the rink manager. A few words later and he extended his hand toward Yuri. 

They had a few minutes before the zamboni would resurface the ice. 

Both men laced up and took their positions. The music started. It was tradition after all, they always skated this dance on this day. Their edges weren't as clean, and they couldn’t get the extension on the free leg like they could decades earlier, but they didn’t care. The song held just as much emotion for them as the first time they skated it, even if it did take them a few extra seconds to get to the end after the music stopped.

Scattered applause sounded from the stragglers who had been lucky to stay long enough to see it. 

* * *

 

Victor cooed over their first grandchild, a little boy who looked just like his mother. Their son-in-law stood nearby, arm around Sakura’s waist. The young woman had taken a season off to become a mother, but both Victor and Yuri were confident she would be able to make a return to the ice the following year if she wanted to. 

Yuri leaned his head on his husband’s shoulder, and nuzzled the bit of hair that still grew around the crown. “We’re so proud of you Sakura,” he whispered, not wanting to wake the infant that had fallen asleep. 

“Thanks dad,” she said, moving to embrace her fathers. 

“We should get going Victor,” Yuri sid after a few minutes. “Our rink time will be here before we know it.”

Victor smiled and handed the baby to his father. Sakura escorted them to the door. “Do you want me to come with you? You’re not on the ice as much as you used to be.”

Yuri and Victor both shook their heads. “We’ll be fine sweetheart,” Yuri replied. “We’re not that old yet.”

“Speak for yourself Yuri,” Victor joked. “You’re still south of sixty.”

“Oh nevermind, I guess your Papa really is old.”

Sakura giggled and Yuri cried “hey” at a gentle punch to the back from Victor. 

“I’ll see you in a few days then,” she said, giving each man a hug at the door. 

They leaned against each other in the cab to the rink that Victor had taken over from Yakov. Now associate coaches worked with most of the skaters, but the two patriarchs of the rink guided the next generation of winners. 

This year, however, Yurio and Otabek had joined the skaters at the Grand Prix Final so that the men could be there for the birth of their first grandchild. 

“Happy anniversary Yuri,” Victor said with a kiss as they waited for the music to start. 

* * *

 

“Stop coddling the novice skaters Pyotr,” Victor scolded. “Each of your students has the skill to win. Draw it out of them,  _ especially  _ Mikhail. Don’t give him any special treatment just because he’s your nephew. He’ll be joining the Junior division in a couple years, when he turns thirteen.”

“Yeah yeah. I heard you the first time Papa,” Pyotr replied with a smile and a kiss to his father’s cheek. 

The thirty-five year old junior coach was among the most requested at the rink, and it was little surprise after he had spent so long defending the family name on the ice. Despite his chastisement both Victor and Yuri knew that he was going to be a great coach. 

“So are you going to do this or not Papa?” Pyotr asked from where he stood in the doorframe. “It’s not long before we’ll need to close for the night.”

Victor smiled and walked out to where Yuri was already lacing his skates, unruly gray hair falling into his eyes. “Of course we’re going to do this.”

“I’ll be here, but otherwise you two have some privacy.”

“You can go home,” Yuri called, standing slowly. “We’ll be fine.”

“It’s not a problem Dad, and I’d prefer to stay. Papa’s over seventy now. I know the two of you have skating in your blood, but you still do most of your coaching from the barrier.”

“We’re not going to convince you otherwise are we?” Yuri chuckled. 

“Nope.”

Victor smiled, even though he wanted to feign insult. 

The two men stepped on the ice and took their starting position. Their blades provided the music so that they could dance at a reduced pace, but their son could still hear the familiar melody as they moved. 

* * *

 

The newest generation of Russian skaters had just returned from the Grand Prix Final, including gold medal winner Mikhail, grandson of the great figure skating duo. 

A party was held at the rink to celebrate the athletes, and Victor announced that he’d be handing off the rink in a few weeks, on his seventy-sixth birthday. Pyotr would handle the day to day management, while Yurio and Otabek would remain on as the senior coaches. 

Though many protested, saying that the men were too young, Victor and Yuri just smiled with their arms around the other. They said it was time for them to dedicate their remaining years to each other. 

The night ended with a surprise from the new caretakers of the rink. The song for the Starlight Waltz had been rewritten in a slower tempo just for the two men, and reorchestrated so that it lost nothing in the feel. 

The new tempo was perfect as they led each other through the dance. Their leg extensions were low, and the footwork a little loose, but the holds and the touches as steady as ever. 

Applause sounded from the barrier as the song ended. 

* * *

 

People gaped from the perimeter of the outdoor rink in Barcelona, wondering why the two old men had paid the expense for a few minutes of solitude on the ice. But it was immediately clear as they moved that there was meaning in the slowed dance on the frozen surface. 

The steps had almost faded, though not forgotten. But the position on the ice, the strict movement toward the center and back to the barrier, they were able to maintain that easily enough as they moved. And the touches, those were as strong as ever. 

Most didn’t recognize the men, instead just enjoying the romantic moment for what it was. The men didn’t care. Victor was eighty-one and would skate this dance with Yuri as much as he could, every time the opportunity presented itself. 

“Why are you crying? Who are they Grandma?” a girl, who couldn’t have been older than eight, asked her grandmother as they were coming off the ice. 

The men could see that the old woman had tears in her eyes. 

The woman looked at the men and smiled. “When I was your age Rosa, they were the best male figure skaters on the planet. Competitors on the ice and husbands off it. It’s good to see them skate again.”

The men took a moment to sign autographs for the ecstatic woman and her granddaughter. 

* * *

 

Victor was eighty-five the first year they couldn’t make the ice for their dance. Instead he was lying in the hospital, an anxious Yuri by his side as they waited for the latest round of test results. 

The sun was setting over St. Petersburg, and Yuri walked over to his jacket to remove a small audio player. He set it on the table and took Victor’s hand. 

They swayed to the music together, the arrangement gifted them by their son, Yurio and Otabek a decade earlier. 

“Don’t worry Yuri,” Victor said softly, coughing into his free hand. “We’ll skate it together next year. Promise.”

“Yeah.”

They both knew it was a lie, but it was a promise they intended to try to keep anyway.

* * *

 

“Are you sure about this Dad?” Sakura asked from the barrier at the Red Square Rink. “I can join you if you want.”

Yuri shook his head and stepped onto the ice. “Next year honey. This year is just for your Papa and I.”

The woman, now in her fifties, nodded. 

Yuri shuffled to his starting position, and slid Victor’s ring on his finger next to his own. He clasped his hand around it, holding his husband’s hand the only way he could now and set off on the ice in the familiar pattern, dancing it alone for the first time. 

* * *

 

The following year Yuri skated the dance flanked by Sakura and Pyotr. The year after that his grandchildren, and even their first great-grandchild joined him on the ice. 

The third year after Victor’s passing Yuri couldn’t skate any more. He looked out across the ice, tears in his eyes, holding both their rings as their son and daughter skated in their place. 

* * *

 

“I’m sorry Victor,” Yuri said softly, gazing out his window from his bed in the nursing home. “I tried, but I don’t think I’m going to make it to our anniversary.”

“Dad?” Pyotr asked, Yuri’s words so soft that he didn’t catch them. 

“Just talking to your Papa, Pyotr,” Yuri replied. “Sakura, honey, can I hear it one more time?”

The woman was crying as she pressed play on the small device. The waltz filled the room, and Yuri closed his eyes and ran his fingers over their rings, side by side on his hand, humming along to the music that had meant so much to him and Victor. By the end of the piece, less than two minutes long, he had fallen asleep. 

He joined his husband a few hours later, their song the last thing he ever heard. 

* * *

 

Tears filled the eyes of the mourners, packed into the hall on a crisp December day. Many had already given their speeches about the departed, but three women stood to indicate that there was one left to give. 

They nodded and the middle triplet began. 

“Yuri married Victor in the summer,” Lutz said softly, sunlight reflecting off the refined gray in her hair. “But they always said that today, the day of their engagement was their true anniversary. It was the day they knew they would spend the rest of their lives together. Therefore it seems fitting that we would send Yuri off to rejoin his husband today, the day that meant so much to them both.”

Lutz started crying and Axel took over. “They loved each other so much, and as we look out at everybody here we know that their love extended to so many others. We are here today, not as a mix of family, friends and acquaintances, but just as family. 

“Whether you met as competitors,” she paused to nod at Minami, Yurio and Otabek, “friends,” another pause to recognize the staff at the rink and the people who had filled their lives, “or as those who carry their names and their passions,” nodding at the assembled children and grandchildren, “they loved you all and treated you as the family that you are.

“It’s up to us now to continue their legacy, to show the world their love and embrace each other as readily as they would have.”

Soft sobs filled the hall. 

Loop placed a hand on her sister’s shoulder. “We were informally known as the Victuri photographers,” she said with a chuckle. “Our video of Yuri skating Victor’s free skate program, which we were scolded so much over at the time, is what brought them together. Over the years we took a lot of photos and videos of them, and as time went on it became increasingly of one thing. 

“Victor’s signature move was the quad flip, and after he was the first man to land it, Yuri’s was the quad Axel. But over the years they had a signature dance. They weren't the first to skate it, but at a time when the compulsory dances for Ice Dance were skated less and less, they gave it new meaning. 

“They made a point to skate this dance every year on this day, and as their unofficial photographers we thought it proper that they skate it one last time here for you.”

A projection shimmered into view at the front of the hall and soft music filled the air, photos and videos reminding people of the dance that was so important to them. 

> Yuri, sitting in a wheelchair, tears in his eyes as he watched his children skate for him. 
> 
> Yuri, flanked by his family as he skated. 
> 
> Yuri, alone on the ice at the Red Square Rink, hand tightly clenched around the rings side by side on his finger. 
> 
> Yuri and Victor in Barcelona, smiling at each other, lights from the city reflecting off the rough pattern etched into the ice. 
> 
> Yuri and Victor at the rink in St. Petersburg, students and family looking on for their last skate together as coaches. 
> 
> Yuri and Victor at the Ice Castle during a visit to Hasetsu. 
> 
> Yuri and Victor at the rink in St. Petersburg, smiling at each other as fellow coaches and skaters looked on, Yurio making his trademark disgusted face at them. 
> 
> Yuri and Victor in an arena, Grand Prix Final signs ringing the ice, teenage Sakura standing at the barrier with a gold medal around her neck. 
> 
> Yuri and Victor skating their exhibition at the Red Square Rink in Moscow. 
> 
> Yuri and Victor at the Ice Castle, the string lights gently illuminating them, Hiroko holding an infant Sakura in the shadows. 
> 
> Yuri and Victor at some unnamed exhibition, faces flushed after their individual performances yet still excited for their dance. 
> 
> Yuri and Victor in London, illuminated by the vibrant lights of the Somerset House Ice Rink. 
> 
> Yuri and Victor, skating on the synthetic ice at their wedding. 

“Goodbye Uncle Yuri,” Loop concluded, her voice breaking as tears streamed down her face. “You can dance with Victor again now.”

The video stopped on a still image of the two of them laying on the synthetic ice, smiling and laughing at each other, radiant in their cream-colored tuxedos. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Sorry if you're now out of tissues. 
> 
> I appreciate any kudos, comments or shares. 
> 
> If you want to read something more upbeat try one of my other works on my [AO3 profile](http://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwaller). 
> 
> You can also follow me and geek out about random stuff on my tumblr at [phoenixwaller.tumblr.com](http://phoenixwaller.tumblr.com)


End file.
